Code: The Snow Queen
by makayla-angelic
Summary: In honor of Hans Christian Anderson and Disney's Frozen, this parody tells the story of the Lyoko gang starring in an original, classic play based on the fairy tale written in the 1840's. Aelita is Gerda, Jeremy is Kai, Ulrich is the Prince, Yumi is the Princess, Odd is a tech, William is the reindeer, and Nurse Yolanda stars as The Snow Queen. (more details inside.)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

 **Uh-oh, new parody! Yeah, I know. What am I doing writing a new story when I still haven't finished Inside Out: A Life, and A Monster Inside Her. Truth be**

 **told, I'm wondering if they're worth finishing. I don't know how many faithful readers I have, but if someone out there really cares, please take the time to**

 **read my work and see what you think. I try my best, I really do. That's all I really want in life, is to succeed and have true happiness and joy. As I deal with**

 **depression, low self-esteem, and anxiety life often seems like a troubled track to me. When I'm really hurting all I can do is write. Anyway… on with the**

 **parody adventure.**

It was November 14th. Tonight was the big opening night of the Kadic Academy school play production of The Snow Queen. Everyone was hyped and ready, everyone was

prepared, costumes made, lines memorized. Ready to go. Earlier, the principal's daughter, Sissi, who was in the play, had been making posters in the art room to hang all

over the school. She had Nicholas and Herb help her out.

 _Earlier that day…_

"Uh Sissi, don't you think you're using too much glitter?" Herb asked peering over shoulder. Sissi had taken black poster paper, and wrote: THE SNOW QUEEN in fancy, italic

like letters with a sky blue colored pencil, then traced blue glitter all around the letters. Then, she drew a huge six-point snowflake in blue glitter under the title and then she

drew some snow at the bottom of the poster with a white colored pencil.

"Be quiet Herb! This is a lovely poster, simply beautiful!" Sissi said holding it up, excess glitter falling on the floor. "A poster as lovely as this, I should have been the one to

design the Snow Queen's costume! Fur coats are nice and all, but I think a snow cape would have proved simple elegance and form. And have you seen that headdress?!

That heavy thing looks like something a duchess would wear from the 1800's! It looks pretty I guess, but that thing looks like it'd be like wearing a glass chandelier on your

head! All those little dangling glass bits to simulate ice crystals and whatnot."

"Well the play is based off the book by Hans Christian Andersen, would be bit of a shame not to incorporate some the original bits in the story," Nicholas said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! Original and outdated! This is the 21st century!" Sissi said.

"Okay so you'd rather have the whole main cast be robots and the story take place on a futuristic cyber and machine based planet?" Herb asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Herb! Listen I'm ready to get this show on the road in a few hours, with or without you, and hopefully with because if you haven't heard, Mr. Chardin

is counting this play as extra points to our overall average based on how well you perform," Sissi said.

"For real?! That's awesome!" Herb exclaimed.

"I want to get me some that extra credit!" Nicholas replied.

"Well then you two better hop to it and get prepared, because the opening is at eight o'clock tonight!" Sissi said tapping the watch she had on her wrist.

 _Later that night..._

"Do I look alright?" Aelita said turning around from the mirror. She had just gotten her makeup put on by the makeup artists. Aelita had on mascara and rose colored eye

shadow, with rouge on her cheeks, and she had on light red lipstick.

"You look beautiful Aelita," Jeremy said with a smile. "As always."

Aelita smiled at him. She knew she could count on Jeremy. Aelita looked down at the Gerda costume she held in her hands. It was a muddy green Norwegian style dress with

a hem that almost reached the floor when put on. It had a white lace pinafore on the front with strings that tied in the back like an apron. The sleeves were elbow length, and

the shoes were dirt colored flats and the tops of the shoes stuck up a bit. "You think I'll look alright in this costume?" Aelita asked.

"I think you look alright Aelita," said Jeremy. "You're the perfect fit as Gerda."

"And you as Kai," Aelita said gleefully. "Is your costume all set and ready?"

Jeremy reached into the wardrobe where he had hung his costume until it was time and pulled it out.

"Yep," he said, patting it. Jeremy's Kai costume consisted of black pants, a white embroidery shirt with long sleeves and the shoes were black with silver buckles on top.

Jeremy thought he looked ridiculous in it, but Aelita thought he looked cute. Suddenly Ulrich walked in, wearing his prince uniform. It was gold with embroidery patters

around the collar, and the uniform jacket was a long tress coat, making Ulrich look like Benjamin Franklin a little bit. He wore white socks that came almost up to his knees

and he also wore black shoes with buckles on top. Aelita covered a snicker behind her hand. Ulrich really DID look like Benjamin Franklin, or Thomas Jefferson. All he needed

was a curly white wig and it would be complete.

"So what do you think guys?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy and Aelita just stood there, unable to say anything.

"Uhhh," was all they managed.

"I think you look handsome," Yumi said walking out in her princess costume. Yumi had on makeup similar to Aelita's and her hair had been pinned up with a bobby clip. She

wore a tan dress with a full skirt that reached down so that only the tops of her shoes showed. The dress had strings that tied in the back, and Yumi had lace gloves on her

hands. Ironically as well, she also held a lace fan in her hand.

"Wow Yumi," said Aelita. "I know dresses aren't really your thing, but you wear it well, even if it's a style from the late 1700's, early 1800's."

"Thanks," said Yumi with a smile. "But I just hope it doesn't get too hot with all those lights on stage, knowing me, I could faint in a heartbeat."

"Well, that's why this play is called The Snow Queen," Ulrich said. "If it gets too hot she can just cool you right on off with an icy blast." He said jokingly.

"Very funny," said Yumi looking at the curtain. "Has Odd finished prepping the sets?"

"Yeah," said Ulrich. "He and the other techs are back there working the sound effects as well, making sure everything cues at the right time. We wouldn't want to be at a

blizzard scene and instead of the sound of wind blowing, we get the sound of thunder or something."

"Yeah," Jeremy said with a chuckle. "That would not be good."

Sissi was the Little Robber Girl. She had wanted to be the princess, only to get closer to Ulrich, but Mr. Chardin wasn't budging. He said it would be "unique" for people of

different personalities to try and act out another role. Yumi would have gladly taken the Robber Girl over being the Princess any day. Just so she wouldn't feel silly on stage in

that big, fluffy, Duchess like dress. Sissi's outfit consisted of a plain gray calico dress, that was tacky and worn. Her feet were bare, for her character wore no shoes. Mascara

had been smeared all over legs and feet to really simulate the look of a filthy robber girl. Some of the Kadic teachers were in the play. Mrs. Hertz was the witch who had the

magic garden and would trick Gerda into a deep sleep. Her costume was a purple dress with flowers all over it, and she carried a long wooden cane. She wore silver shoes.

Nurse Yolanda was The Snow Queen. Her costume was a little modernized but still held the true essence and beauty of The Snow Queen attire. Her costume consisted of a

sky blue, spaghetti strap slim figure dress that fit the contours of her body perfectly. The hem of the dress just touched the floor, and the left side had a small slit up the side.

On her feet she wore light blue, almost white colored high heels, and they were covered in glittery blue snowflakes, courtesy of Sissi, who was still a little upset about the

design issue. She had really wanted a snow cape instead. Around her shoulders, Yolanda wore a white fur coat with long sleeves that showed off her slender hands and

wrists. The fur coat also reached the floor, and it matched perfectly with the dress. On top of her head, was the headdress. It looked somewhat like wearing a glass

chandelier on your head, like Sissi said. The headdress branched out like a snowflake, with crystals dangling from top to bottom and at Yolanda's temples. Yolanda hoped it

wouldn't become tangled in her hair. The makeup and hair artists had worked well on her, brushing her hair, giving her little curls at her temples. Yolanda had on sky blue

eyeshadow, and she had a slight dusting of glitter around her eyes. She wore no rogue, but had on white cover up, to get that pale, ice cold look. She wore rose red lipstick.

A boy named John was the He Crow, and a girl named Lisa was the She Crow. They both wore all black and wore makeshift beaks on their faces. Black feathers were

strapped to their arms, to make them look like wings.

Herb and Nicholas were the narrators. Nicholas wanted to be the reindeer that pulls Gerda on the sled, but that role was given to William Dunbar, who wore play antlers on

his head, wore a brown fur vest, and a little furry tail strapped to his behind. Last but not least, Milly was the Lap Woman, and Tamiya was the Finn Woman. They both wore

Icelandic Native American attire and had moccasins on their feet.

"All right!" Mr. Chardin said coming into the back room where everyone stood now. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," said Sissi. She scratched her back. "But this dress is a little itchy. Are you sure there isn't something else I can change into real fast?"

"No," said Mr. Chardin. "No costume change." He looked at his watched. "Five minutes until eight!" he announced. "Everybody get ready!" then he left. Yumi went to curtain

to peek out of it. she saw a person sitting in practically every seat of the theater!

"It's a full house!" Yumi said. "You guys ready for this?"

"Yep," said Jeremy. Ulrich was too. Aelita was a little nervous, already the underarms of her Gerda costume was beginning to get damp with perspiration. She hoped that

when she spoke her lines, she would do it with ease. After all, they had been rehearsing this play since the second of October. Ulrich's parents had come to see him in the

play, Yumi's too, and so did William's and Jeremy's. Odd's parent's had come too, for support, because they knew he was just a tech, but techs were important. Aelita sighed.

She wished her parents were here. They would be proud to see how far she had gotten, Lyoko, Xana, life, love, everything. Suddenly, Mr. Chardin walked out from behind the

curtain and onto the stage. "Good evening everyone!" He said. "Welcome to tonight's show, I'm sure you will find the performance very original and delightful, and for you

who do not know the story, I'm also sure you will find tonight's show a treat. It has been my pleasure working with students and developing them up to be the best they can

be, in hopes one day they will appreciate the finer art and sensibility. All of this modern stuff, IPhone, Snap Chat, Facebook, Twitter, it is nice every once in a while, but today

this generation is so caught up in its twisted ways they do not know and understand how it was in the past; they call it boring, unappealing, outdated, lame, etcetera. Now is

time to show them the original. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Kadic Academy Performing Arts center is proud to present: The Snow Queen, based on the classic fairy tale by

Hans Christian Anderson!" Mr. Chardin held his arm out and walked backwards into the wings, the audience clapping their hands as the lights dimmed. It was 8:00 in the

evening, the play had started.


	2. 1 Gerda and Kai

**For this parody, keep in mind that during this story, I will refer to all the Code Lyoko characters by their original names, but when they are speaking their**

 **lines, they will refer to each other as their character's name, Kai, Gerda, Robber Girl, etc.… I'm doing this so that you can understand and get the feel for**

 **the parody.**

Chapter 1- Gerda and Kai

 _Nicholas and Herb step on stage, prepared to tell the story of The Snow Queen._

"Tonight, join us as we tell you the story of, The Snow Queen," Herb said.

"An icy, cold woman who destroys all things warm," Nicholas replied.

"And, how one courageous little girl embarks on an incredible journey to save her friend from the Snow Queen's icy clutches," said Herb.

"But she can't do it alone," said Nicholas. "She will need all the help she can get along the way if she is to make it in time."

"Join us, for this timeless classic of bravery, and adventure." Said Herb.

 _Herb exits through the left, and Nicholas from the right._

The audience claps, anticipating the show.

 _Odd pulls on the rope that draws the curtain back and reveals a cozy living room scene complete with wooden chairs, a wooden table, a woven rug and a back drop showing a_

 _fireplace with a fire burning in it, and a window showing a starry night, with snow on the window sill. Aelita, as Gerda walks in and sits in a chair. Jeremy, as Kai, walks in too,_

 _and sits in a chair. Gerda's grandmother, and guardian played by a student named Lily walks in carrying two steaming hot cups of warm milk. She sets them down on the_

 _table._

"Here you are, Kai and Gerda, nice, hot warm milk to take away the chill in you," Lily said sitting in the chair.

"Thank you Grandmother," said Aelita grabbing the cup and taking a sip. Jeremy took a sip of his too.

 _The sound effects cue wind rattling at the window, and drifts of snow blowing up against the window._

"What a strange storm there is tonight!" said Aelita looking at the window. "It's like little white bees swarming."

"Indeed they do Gerda," said Lily.

"Just like honey bees, do they have a queen to follow?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," said Lily. "She flies in the thickest swarms, she never touches the ground for long, and Winter nights she flies through streets and towns, and peeps in at windows,

then they freeze and leave pictures that look like flowers."

"I've seen it," said Aelita.

"So have I," replied Jeremy.

"Can the Snow Queen come in?" asked Aelita.

Jeremy laughed. "Let her come in! I'd put her in the fire and she'd melt!"

"Oh Kai!" Lily said and patted Jeremy's head. "Now come, sit on the floor, so I can tell you both other stories."

And Aelita and Jeremy sat on the floor with their cups of warm milk while Grandma Lily opened a book to a random page, and looked like she was beginning to read.

 _The curtain closes again, and Nicholas and Herb are back on stage to narrate._

"After Gerda's grandmother told stories to her and Kai, Kai went home," said Nicholas.

"It was a very cold winter night you see, and he wanted to snuggle in bed as soon as possible," said Herb.

 _Herb and Nicholas exit and the curtain opens to reveal Jeremy in pajama's kneeling on the bed, looking out his window._

Jeremy stared out his window at the cold winter night. Snow was falling again, laying to rest on the windowsill. Suddenly he saw a cluster of snowflakes grow larger and

larger.

 _Cue the sound of a breeze blowing._

The snowflakes grew until they formed the shape of woman, all cold and ice. Again, It's Nurse Yolanda as the Snow Queen. She reached out her hand to him and said, "Won't

you come?"

Jeremy yelled and jumped back. He rubbed his eyes. But the woman was no longer there. "Huh, must have saw something that wasn't really there," he said. Then he settled

into bed, and went to sleep.

 _The curtain closes_


	3. 2 Kai's kidnapping

Chapter 2- The Trolls and The Mirror Plus Kai's Kidnapping

 _Nicholas and Herb come out to narrate again._

"Meanwhile, while Kai and Gerda were dreaming and thinking of fun and games, the wicked trolls were on the high mountain, causing trouble." Said Herb.

"They made a magic mirror that took anything beautiful and good and turned it bad," said Nicholas.

"People would look into this mirror, and they could see a wicked version of themselves. They reflect the vision of the beautiful meadow in it, and it would look twisted and ugly like a piece of boiled spinach."

 _The curtain opens and it reveals three students dressed as trolls carrying a magic mirror in their hands. The backdrop is a mountain top. The trolls struggle to balance the mirror in their hands, as they stumble back and forth. Nicholas and Herb stay on stage to narrate._

"One day, the trolls were trying to steady the mirror on top of the mountain, when it slipped from their hands, rolled down the mountain, and shattered!" said Herb.

 _The trolls "drop" the mirror and it "falls" off the mountain by sliding off the stage and landing on the ground. Cue the sound effect of breaking glass._

"Some of these bits of glass were so big, they could be used inside the windows of buildings and churches, and the unsuspecting people would look through the glass and become mean," said Nicholas.

"Other bits of glass were so small, they were like grains of sand, and they flew and landed in people's eyes and made them see everything as ugly and distorted permanently." Said Herb.

"And it was account on the trolls and their wicked ways," said Nicholas.

 _The curtain closes and reopens to a scene of Jeremy and Aelita on a balcony tending to roses in a pot. It is spring._

"Dear Kai, don't these roses smell so sweet in the spring air?" Aelita exclaimed.

"Indeed they do," said Jeremy. "All the best things grow during this time." He stood up. "After all, spring is the best time for- "suddenly Jeremy was cut short by something sticking in his eye.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Something stuck me in my eye!" then he felt something pierce his chest.

"Ahh! My chest! It hurts there too!" he cried.

Aelita jumped up to hold him and examine him. " Are you okay, Kai? Let me examine you!" She exclaimed.

But now, Jeremy was cold hearted, for he had that glass from the magic mirror stuck in his eye, and another piece sticking in his heart, freezing it solid like a lump of ice. "Get off of me!" Jeremy snapped yanking his arm away from Aelita and stepping back.

Aelita was shocked. "Kai, what is the matter?" she said. "Let me help you!"

"No! I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Jeremy said. He turned to look at the roses.

"Get these horrid things out of here!" Jeremy said kicking the flowers over, dirt spilling.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Aelita cried. But Jeremy didn't listen. He leaned over and stepped on the roses!

"Kai, don't! Stop!" cried Aelita tugging on his arm. But Jeremy didn't stop until he had crushed every single rose. Then Jeremy walked inside. Aelita kneeled to the ground, tears in her eyes, and gathered the withered and crushed flowers in her hands. "Our roses," she said softly.

 _The curtain closes and Nicholas and Herb narrate again._

"So kai now held an icy heart," said Herb.

"And poor Gerda, she didn't know what to do, didn't know what was going on, how could Kai be so cruel?" said Nicholas.

"So the days passed, and Kai seemed to become more mature, leaving Gerda behind," said Herb.

"And then it was winter again, and the snow's fell once more," said Nicholas.

 _The curtain opens to reveal a backdrop of a street with houses and other buildings, and gas lights. Snow is on the ground._

Jeremy marched outside, trailing a sled behind him. He turned around to see Aelita slowly following him then he turned around and kept walking, head high.

"Kai, where are you going?" Aelita asked.

"I'm going sledding with some of the older boys," said Jeremy. "No use to hang around a child." He sneered looking at her.

"But I want to sled with you," said Aelita.

"You will not be able to hang on around the big drifts," said Kai.

"But I can, Kai! I can hang on!" Aelita said.

"Get on the sledge and prove it to me," said Kai.

So Aelita sat in the sledge and held onto the sides. Jeremy ran and dragged the sledge behind him, going over bumps and turns. Aelita "lost her grip" and tumbled off the sledge.

"Ha ha! You cannot stay on!" Jeremy said walking up to her.

Aelita sniffed, indicating she was crying a little.

"Stop crying! It makes you look ugly when you do it! Are you a baby?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita wiped her face. "I'm not crying, see Kai?" she said standing up, but Jeremy was already paying her no attention.

Jeremy walked away, leaving Aelita alone. Then suddenly, he heard the sound of sleigh bells. He looked up to see a white sleigh being pulled by two white reindeer, (the two children playing the reindeer also played as the trolls earlier), and a beautiful woman, dressed very elegantly, everything about her was ice and snow. She was the Snow Queen.

"Come Kai, come sit with me on my sleigh," said Yolanda opening her right arm, a long sleeve of white fur.

Jeremy, enchanted, walked forward and sat in the Snow Queen's sleigh. Yolanda put her arm around, enclosing Jeremy in the fur.

"There," said Yolanda, and kissed his forehead. It was colder than ice, and went right down to Jeremy's heart.

"I'm f-freezing!" Jeremy said. And the Snow Queen kissed him again, and it was worse than before.

"Then I won't kiss you anymore," said Yolanda. "Or I shall kiss you to death!" she paused for a minute, then looked down at Jeremy and said, "So Kai, do you still think I can melt in a fire?"

Jeremy didn't know how to answer this, so he said, "No ma'am,"

"Come, let us go," said Yolanda. "I will take you to my ice castle and show you some great wondrous things." Then, she grabbed the reigns, and flicked them, and the reindeer took off. Aelita saw this, and she came out, chasing after the sleigh yelling, "Kai, where are you going? Stop!" but it was too late, Jeremy was gone in the clutches of the Snow Queen.

 _The curtain closes and Nicholas and Herb narrate._

"Poor Gerda," said Herb. "Lost without her friend."

"Will she ever find him?" said Nicholas.

"Only one way to know," said Herb.


End file.
